Je t'aime
by Whimsical Fern
Summary: I'm telling him tonight. Yet another CountxHaydee fanfic. :D
1. Flashback

I can't help but write another fanfic about this pairing. It's the most adorable pairing ever!!! X3

Once again, I don't own Gankutsuou. The Count wouldn't die if I did (schniff schniff). Pieces of advice are welcome, but please, no flames…TT

* * *

"…_And that's what happened."_

_The little girl sat still, her frail body quivering. She had just revealed her past to a complete stranger, and yet…she felt an aching need to trust him, as if she had had no other choice but to tell him. He was the only one she had left._

_The man sat opposite the young girl with his arms crossed. He didn't even blink while listening to her tragic life story. Though his position displayed a slight sense of austerity, his facial expression did not. It showed a look of utter tenderness and pity._

"…_Poor child…You've experienced so much agony…"_

_His deep, soothing voice made the young girl feel even more nervous. She was on the verge of tears, but she knew better than to cry before a man she'd never met before. But the man could see that she was struggling._

"_There's no need to hold it back," he said kindly._

_Surprised, the child lifted her head and saw the man smiling. The first smile she'd seen in years…_

_Finally, she had lost control. The tears gushed out, each teardrop bringing with it all the girl's hidden emotions and experiences, no longer hidden. She immediately stood up and ran to the gentleman, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying uncontrollably on his shoulder._

"_I want to see them again…I want to see my parents again…" she whispered shakily. Her body was trembling and she was sobbing relentlessly._

_Slowly, the man encircled his arms around the child's waist, stroking her long raven hair. He lifted the girl's chin with his right hand, looking deep into her teary eyes that shone with so much innocence. Their faces were so close that the little girl slightly blushed._

"_There's no need for you to worry anymore," he whispered tenderly. "I promise I'll watch over you, just as your mother and father did long ago. I'll make sure you'll live a more comfortable life once again."_

_Upon hearing this, the young girl felt at ease, for she knew those words were genuine. She wiped away her tears with the back of her right hand._

_The man grinned. "Smile for me."_

_And the girl gave him a shy smile, forgetting all her worries at that very moment. Satisfied, the man pressed his lips against her forehead, making the innocent child's heart skip a beat._

"_I'll always be here for you…_

…_Haydee."

* * *

_


	2. Reflection

Haydee's POV

* * *

I could never forget the night I told him about my past. I was afraid at first, but then it all went well, for that was the first time in so many years I slept peacefully in somebody else's arms. It felt like paradise. 

The Count made such a big difference in my life, so big that I'd nearly forgotten about my past. I remember when I would stand outside the entrance door of his estate just to wait for his carriage to arrive. When it did, I would stand upright and run excitedly towards it, waiting impatiently for the carriage door to open so I would see his face again. As soon as he would take step out of the carriage, I would throw myself at him and embrace him tightly, sometimes even knock him off-balance so we would enter in to a fit of laughter.

When it was nighttime, I would have endless nightmares, so in the middle of the night I would search everywhere for him, just to seek comfort in his arms. To my delight, I would find him staring at the fireplace or looking out at his own dream-like ocean. He'd notice me and take me in his arms without uttering a single word, for he knew about my nightmares as well. And he would sit and rock me gently in his arms, letting the world slip away in a few moments' time...

* * *

The first time I discovered my deep feelings for him was when I received a new necklace from him. He figured I needed something to cover up my scar from the past. He entered my room one afternoon and presented the necklace to me. I thanked him with an embrace, and I lifted my hair so he would put it on me himself. Smiling, he did, and I felt his fingers touch the sensitive area behind my neck. For some strange reason, I blushed deeply. 

Once he was done, I put down my hair and smiled bashfully. My entire past was covered up, and I no longer felt ashamed. I felt free.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. In an instant, that night entered my mind, except I saw something in his eyes that I didn't see before. At that moment, time seemed to stop.

And that's how I realized I had fallen in love with him.

* * *

Years passed, and the feeling started to become as clear as day. In my mind, but not in real life. I no longer embraced him freely. I no longer looked forward to seeing him outside the estate. I no longer went to see him when I had nightmares each night. I had become more conservative over the years. And before I knew it, my own shyness had taken advantage of me. I was even too afraid to look him in the eye. 

But my love for him grew more and more each day. Right now, it's on the verge of overflowing in my heart.

And I finally decided.

I'm telling him tonight.

* * *


	3. Truth

_

* * *

Midnight. _

Whether or not this would make a difference in their relationship, she didn't really care. She just wanted to tell him how she felt. No, she had to tell him, before it was too late.

_Now. Do it now!_

"Haydee?"

"…!!!"

His deep voice startled her. She lifted her head and saw the Count sitting opposite her, staring fixedly at her. Haydee inhaled sharply.

_Oh my…It feels like that night…_

"Well? Why did you wish to see me?"

Haydee remained silent. Her thoughts were screaming, racing in her mind. But she still didn't utter anything. She had suddenly lost the courage to tell him.

_No…I must tell him now…_

She rose from her seat and stood with her fists gripped tight. Haydee shifted uneasily in her stance. Her heart was beating at an impossible rate. The awkwardness was killing her.

"…Count…There's something I…I've been meaning to tell you this…for such a long time…"

The Count stood up as well and walked slowly towards Haydee. He again lifted her chin and looked into those eyes. They shone brightly with so much tears. Haydee's face immediately turned red, and more tears were streaming down her face.

"Tell me."

Haydee placed a trembling hand on his cold cheek. His eyes of red and gold penetrated deep into her soul. His gaze was relaxing and intoxicating at the same time. She couldn't take it any more. Within seconds, she embraced his neck and sobbed.

"I love you!"

"…!!!"

"…I love you…so much…"

At once, Haydee felt her heart become lighter. These words took up so much courage to say, more than when she told her entire past long ago. She took this moment to reveal everything.

"I've loved you ever since the day I first laid eyes on you…This feeling grew more and more everyday…I had to tell you someday…I just had to…Oh, Count…"

"…"

The Count closed his eyes and began stroking Haydee's hair. He slowly embraced her, making her blush. Haydee wiped away her tears and looked up at the Count's calm face. And before she knew it, the Count leaned closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Haydee's body suddenly became numb as she felt the Count's lips on her own, deepening the kiss at each passing moment. Closing her eyes, she was able to read his feelings through the kiss. It was as if…he'd been anticipating this moment for so long. Sure enough, as soon as they had pulled apart, he said gently with a smile on his face:

"What took you so long?"

More tears streamed down Haydee's face. No, they were no longer tears of embarrassment, but of happiness and contentment. The words she had just heard felt a lot like an "I love you" rather than a mere question of expectation. They were more than enough for her.

Satisfaction was written all over her face as she shyly kissed the Count again. He felt content as she rested her head on his chest and embraced him tightly. Pleased with her gesture, he embraced her back, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you, Haydee."

Finally, she no longer felt afraid.

* * *

Hope it was okay. Reviews are always welcome. XP 


End file.
